


Home Is Where Your Mouth Is

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Best Friends, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, I don't want to add too much and give it away, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oops now there's plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: This is definitely a new way to be woken up, Clarke's not complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been awhile. This is my first attempt at just smut, so let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Clarke wakes to the feeling of lips pressing just bellow her navel.  

With her eyes still closed she can feel a brush of hair tickling its way down, until broad shoulders come to rest against the backs of her thighs, spreading her legs wide. 

Her eyes fly open when her cunt is met with a broad stroke of tongue, licking up the length of her slit. Glancing down, she finds a familiar mop of inky curls attached to the head that is currently buried in her sex. 

Before she can begin to question anything, Bellamy lets out a heady moan that vibrates throughout her body, setting her  aflame and sending waves of pleasure shooting down to her core. 

“Mmmm, _fuck_ Clarke, you taste so good baby. Even better than I imagined.” her breath catches at the deliciously filthy words spilling from his hot mouth. She’s only ever dreamed of having him like this, somehow knew that he’d love to talk dirty, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her with his skilled tongue and wicked words. 

“Do you like that baby? Do like waking up to me sucking your beautiful cunt into my mouth? Hmm?” Her legs start to quiver around his head when he begins drawing patterns with his tongue around her clit, almost giving her what she wants, but not quite. 

He’s teasing her, drawing out her pleasure as long as he possibly can as he ravishes her cunt with his tongue. Clarke can’t take it anymore, she cants her hips upward, fucking into his face, as she tries to get that much needed pressure to start chasing her release.  

She feels Bellamy’s lips curve into a smirk before he wraps his thick forearm over her waist and tuts in disapproval. She whimpers at the loss of him. 

“Come on baby. Let me make you feel good. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Always, but Bell I need _more_.”   

She feels him smirk again before he says “Anything for the Princess.” Then he’s diving back in with even more enthusiasm than before, swirling his tongue in familiar patterns around her sensitive bud. Clarke then feels two of his perfect fingers from his free hand tracing through her folds, slicking them up with her arousal, and then pushing them inside.

She weaves her fingers through his silky curls to anchor herself. He’s moved his mouth away in favour of sucking a bruise into her inner thigh. 

He starts pumping his fingers inside her and her mind goes blank of everything but Bellamy. 

Clarke's chest is heaving under his ministrations and she remembers to tug at his hair, so Bellamy will finally put his mouth back where she wants it. Thankfully he must feel he’s tortured her enough because in the next moment he’s got her clit in his mouth, sucking hard as he begins crooking his fingers inside her, hitting that bundle of nerves her own fingers are too small to reach. 

“Ya baby that’s it. Come for me beautiful. I want to see you come because of my mouth, I want to hear you scream my name. Come on baby.”

She begins thrashing, his arm across her waist the only thing keeping her anchored to the bed. She grips his hair tightly enough that he hisses, her orgasm crashing down on her with a force she’s never experienced before.

The only sounds that fill the room are her desperate moans of his name and her heavy breathing. He helps her ride out her orgasm with kitten licks as his fingers continue to gently stroke her walls as they pulse around his fingers.

When she finally comes back to the world, Bellamy is licking the last of her arousal from between her legs, making sure he gets every last drop. She pulls him up and then he’s hovering above her, lust and adoration filling his molten eyes. 

Clarke pulls him down for a heated kiss, licking into his mouth with abandonment as she chases the taste of herself in his beautifully sinful mouth.

They make out for a few minutes and then she reaches out to grab his hard cock, prepared to return the favour, but she ends up hitting nothing but air. 

Suddenly the pressure on her lips disappears and when Clarke opens her eyes, she comes to find that she’s in her room, alone, sweating, with a throbbing between her legs. 

It was all just a dream.

She begrudgingly gets out of bed, cursing the universe and Bellamy Blake before she hops into a very very cold shower.

She heads off to work for the day, but never quite gets the sound of his voice purring those dirty words into her cunt out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning another dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This literally took me forever, but I had some serious writers block! Here's another instalment of this fic. Keep on the comments and kudo's coming they are very appreciated and motivating!!

Two days later she wakes up from another dream. Her panties are soaked and her core aches with need and disappointment. 

This time she dreamt of pleasuring Bellamy. His lean body leaning against the desk in his classroom as she stood in front of him on her knees. The delicious head of his cock bumping the back of her throat each time she bobbed her head. 

Clarke had gripped his thighs, pulling him forward and deeper down her throat. Bellamy’s thick fingers wove into her blonde locks as he made the most insatiable sounds. 

She’d woken up just as he was beginning to chant her name.

Clarke huffs, agitated that this keeps happening, and begins getting ready for her lunch date with Octavia.

* * *

The whole bus ride there she can’t seem to stop thinking about last night.

The dreams themselves aren’t anything quite out of the ordinary, she’s dreamt of sleeping with some of her other friends before. It’s the amount of times she’s dreamt about him, all of them just as vivid as the next, a snapshot of what her life would be like if they were together. Clarke doesn’t just ache in her core when she wakes up though. Every time she see’s her empty bed her chest feels like an open wound, too big and too deep to be fixed. She doesn’t just yearn for his body, she yearns for him.

Bellamy Blake is her best friend, he’s the best person she knows. A solid presence in her life she hopes she never loses. He raised his younger sister, took care of her and his mother when Aurora got sick, and paid his and his sisters way through university by working three jobs while going to school. 

They’ve known each other for years, meeting back when he was a junior and she’d just been starting her freshman year of university. Her and Octavia had been assigned as roommates and quickly became friends.

Their relationship could only be described as tumultuous in the beginning. Before Bellamy knew she wasn’t just some spoiled princess and before she knew about everything he’d gone through. They always argued, but she always saw a glimmer of respect in his dark eyes, something that looked like respect. Somehow Clarke knew that behind all that hatred he begrudgingly respected her for standing her ground.

Their friendship started after she found out how much he was working just to scrape by. Not long after Clarke was bringing him meals and coming over to keep him company even though half the time he ended up falling asleep on the couch, too exhausted to make through more than three episodes of The Office. Bellamy reciprocated her care when finals came and she was so stressed she genuinely believed she was going to implode. 

She had already considered him a friend by that point, but she realized in that moment that Bellamy Blake had slowly, but surely, became her best friend.

After that they were inseparable. He finished his senior year and continued onto teacher’s college and she wasn’t far behind. He went for history and she went for art. They spent long nights together cramming for exams and encouraging each other, and spent others celebrating their hard work. They kicked ass at every trivia night they had with friends. Clarke can’t think of anyone else who makes her smile quite like he does, no one who makes her laugh as much, or feel so at ease.

Somewhere between late night study sessions and inside jokes whispered in noisy bars, she fell in love with him.

Now she’s 28, two years into her job at Ark high, and still helplessly in love with the man she fell for 5 years ago.

Clarke’s broken out of her reverie when she hears they’ve reached her stop.

* * *

She walks to the cafe two blocks away and stops short when she see’s a mop of black curls sitting in front of Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'll be adding more chapters. I wanna build some suspense ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be apposed to continuing this fic and making it a multi-chapter with actual plot. If you guys would be interested please let me know. :)


End file.
